15 June 1987
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1987-06-15 ;Comments *Start of show: 'Hello, Sir John Peel here...I have in front of me the inspiring slogan of radio station KIMY in Oklahoma City-"No punk, no funk, no elevated junk." Quite right, too.' Sessions *Ivor Cutler, #16. Recorded 1987-06-09. No known commercial release. *Mekons, #6 (repeat). Recorded 1987-02-10. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Heresy: 'Visions In Fear (Split LP-Concrete Sox/Heresy)' (Earache) :(JP: 'A letter from the Thieves, writing to me from Glasgow. "Dear John Peel, after one play on your show of the Thieves' single 'Talk Your Head Off', all sorts of A&R men, managers and publishers etc. are coming up to see us at our next gig." I hope it went well. Here's a second playing of the record: who can tell what'll happen after this?') *Thieves: 'Talk Your Head Off' *Ivor Cutler: 'The Shapely Balloon' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I'm happy to say that we never use the word "assuage" in our house.') *A.C. Temple: 'Make Mine Music (Mini LP-Songs Of Praise)' (Furthur) *Marxist Brothers: 'Muzapura Wai Dula-Part 1' *Mekons: 'Sophie' (Peel Session) *Stone Roses: 'Sally Cinnamon (12 inch)' (Black) :(JP: 'Rather unpromising title....I was initially rather wary of something called 'Sally Cinnamon': I mean, it seems to sum up the worst of that kind of late sixties whimsy, but a fine record, I think, in the event.') *Ivor Cutler: 'Clever Night Doctor' (Peel Session) *That Petrol Emotion: 'Belly Bugs (LP-Babble)' (Polydor) *Hornets: 'The Steel Hull (LP-Big Drag Boats USA: The Music And The Sounds)' (Liberty) (plays opening again) :(JP: 'I once had an LP that was nothing but drag boat racing sounds, and it was recorded in Riverside, I think...no, it was on the Riverside label...something of a collector's item, which disappeared out of my collection 25 years ago. If any of you've got it, can I have it back?') *Fat Boys: 'Crushin' (LP-Crushin')' (Urban) *Ripcord: 'Lucky Ones (LP-Defiance Of Power)' (Manic Ears) *Mekons: 'Revenge' (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: 'The Aggressive Onion Vendor' (Peel Session) *L8 Connection: 'Freedom For Africa (12 inch)' (United And Fighting) *Sonic Youth: 'Pipeline/Kill Time (LP-Sister)' (Blast First) *Beat Poets: 'Killer Bee Honey (LP-Glasgow, Howard, Missouri)' (53rd & 3rd) *Ivor Cutler: 'Me And My Kid Brother' (Peel Session) *Happy Mondays: 'Enery (LP-Squirrel And G-Man Twenty Four Hour Party People Plastic Face Carnt Smile (White Out))' (Factory) *John Fahey: 'On The Sunny Side Of The Ocean (LP-The Transfiguration Of Blind Joe Death)' (Takoma) (first file ends halfway through this track) *Mekons: 'Danton' (Peel Session) *Eric B. & Rakim: 'I Know You Got Soul (7 inch)' (Cooltempo) *Shirati Jazz: 'John Siye (LP-Benga Beat)' (World Circuit) :(JP: 'You probably don't realise that we get industrial injuries in this job. I may have mentioned this to you before, but I spend so much time opening envelopes with the side of my thumb that there's a kind of permanent part of me thumb which is all very dry and cracked, and from time to time it starts bleeding rather profusely: it's doing it at this very moment. I just tell you this so that you'll feel sorry for me, but I don't think it's actually severe enough for me to be able to claim any compensation from any kind of industrial injury compensation board, if such a thing even exists any longer. I've also got a twisted ankle, because this afternoon I spent playing football with our William, because he'd got the day off school. Quite interesting, because he had to go to a specialist in Ipswich this morning because he's growing two rows of teeth. It's not unusual in crocodiles, but fairly unusual in sub-humans, I think. Looks fairly interesting, though. I've been saying he ought to leave it as a kind of feature, but he thinks it ought to be sorted out: pick the best of them and take the rest out.') *Cass Carnaby Five: 'Captain Scarlet (7 inch)' (Maxwell Street) *Ivor Cutler: 'The Perambulating Scottish Collander' (Peel Session) *Percy Sledge: 'Cover Me (7 inch)' (WEA International) *Birdhouse: 'Sick Boy (Mini LP-Burnin' Up)' (Vinyl Solution) *Beautiful Pea Green Boat: 'Hammers Of Islam (LP-Obsessions)' (Third Mind) *Burning Spear: 'Old Marcus Garvey (LP-Marcus Garvey)' (Island) *Mekons: 'Skid Row' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Nice to know you have (?) confidence in me...That's the way to get on the radio.') *Ivor Cutler: 'A Wag At The Flicks' (Peel Session) *Aaron Allen: 'Do The Whop (Drop The Bomb) (12 inch)' (Profile) :The final two tracks on the second tape below seem to come from 31 May 1990 *Nardo Ranks: 'Box Bat' (Shocking Vibes) *Levellers 5: 'Be Happy (LP-Springtime)' (Probe Plus) File ;Name *1. 06-15th_71_mins THE_JOHN_PEEL_SHOW_1987 *2. The John Peel Show 15 - 06 - 87 .mp3 ;Length *1. 01:11:43 *2. 02:05:06 ;Other *Both 48 kbps stereo ;Available *1.Fades In Slowly *2.Rapidshare Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online